1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cleaning device used primarily in the paint finishing industry, and particularly to an improved cleaning device which produces a turbulent mix of air and cleaning agent.
2. Description of Related Art
Solvents and cleaning agents are most often used to clean paint finishing systems and equipment that use acrylic, lacquer, epoxy, urethanes and enamel-based paints. Prior art generally use a combination of solvent and air to flush out and remove paint remnants. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,169 to Sedlacsik, Jr. discloses a method of removing excess paint from freshly-coated articles.
An electrostatic field is formed between the articles and an electrode. A solvent and compressed air are fed periodically to the central portion of the electrode, and the electrode is moved periodically to distribute the solvent. Christian, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,352 discloses cleaning a paint system using pressurized air and a metered flow of solvent. The pressurized air atomizes the solvent by a venturi effect and propels it though the supply line to clean the supply line. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,947, Akeel et al disclose a system for changing the paint colors, in production, and cleaning the paint lines. The system employs a plurality of magazine-fed slugs which are propelled through the supply line to clean paint off of the interior walls of the supply line. Plummer et al, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,287,867 and 5,322,867 disclose a system for controlling the turbulent flow of a pressurized mixture of a gas and a cleaning fluid for purging and cleaning ducts and a method and apparatus for cleaning liquid carrying hoses using a turbulent solvent/compressed air mixture. U.S. Pat. No. 1,256,852 to Warner discloses a device in which water and steam are mixed and the heated water flows out through perforations in the wall of the mixing chamber.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device to mix air and cleaning agent to produce a turbulent mixture which is pulsating and swirling and which efficiently cleans a surface or system.
It is further object of the present invention to minimize the amount of cleaning agent to be used to reduce air pollution.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method which cleans rapidly and efficiently.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention there is disclosed a device for cleaning surfaces and enclosed systems. The device has a housing having therein a chamber, the chamber having an outlet and at least two inlets. Air is introduced, under pressure, into one of the at least two inlets. A cleaning agent is introduced, under pressure, into another of the at least two inlets. Means are provided to control the rate of flow of air and cleaning agent in each of the at least two inlets. Controlled flow rates of cleaning agent and air are introduced into the chamber under pressure. A screen plate is disposed in the outlet of the chamber. The screen plate has a plurality of spaced-apart openings therein to produce turbulence in the air/cleaning agent mixture as the air/cleaning agent mixture exits the outlet through the screen plate. In this manner, a turbulent mixture of air and cleaning agent exits the outlet of the housing. The turbulent mixture is introduced into a system to be cleaned of substances removable by the cleaning agent, the swirling movement increasing the cleaning efficiency and reducing the amount of cleaning agent required.
In further accordance with the teachings of the present invention, there is disclosed a device for use in the paint industry for cleaning a color bank. The color bank has a plurality of units, each unit having therein a different color paint. The device has a housing having a chamber therein. The chamber has an outlet and at least two inlets. Air, under pressure, is introduced into one of the at least two inlets. Cleaning agent, under pressure, is introduced into another of the at least two inlets. At least two microvalve assemblies are provided, a respective one of microvalve assemblies being connected to a corresponding one of the at least two inlets such that the rate of flow in the corresponding inlet may be controlled, as the cleaning agent and air are introduced into the chamber. A screen plate is disposed in the outlet of the chamber. The screen plate has a plurality of spaced apart openings therein. The openings are formed at an angle with respect to an axial center line through the screen plate. A turbulent mixture of air and cleaning agent exits the outlet through the screen plate. The turbulent mixture is introduced into the color bank. The turbulent movement increases cleaning efficiency and reduces the amount of cleaning agent required.
In still further accordance with the teachings of the present invention, there is disclosed a device for cleaning a color bank in the paint industry. The device has a housing having at least two inlets and an outlet. Air under pressure is introduced into one of the at least two inlets. Cleaning agent, under pressure, is introduced into another of the at least two inlets. A receiving stage is in the housing in which the air and cleaning agent are received. A mixing stage is in the housing in which the air and cleaning agent are mixed. A discharge stage is in the output of the housing in which the air/cleaning agent mixture is delivered in a turbulent motion. The turbulent mixture is introduced into the color bank to effect an efficient, rapid cleaning.
In another aspect there is disclosed a method of cleaning a color bank in the paint industry. The color bank has a plurality of interconnected units, each unit having therein a different color paint. The method has the following steps. A device is provided a housing. The housing having therein a chamber having an outlet and at least two inlets. Into one of the at least two inlets, there is introduced air under pressure. Into another of the at least two inlets, there is introduced cleaning agent under pressure. The air and cleaning agent are mixed in the chamber. A screen plate is provided having a plurality of spaced-apart openings therein. The screen plate is disposed in the outlet of the chamber such that the air/cleaning agent mixture exits the outlet with a turbulent motion. The turbulent air/cleaning agent mixture is introduced into the color bank such that the turbulent air/cleaning agent mixture passes through each unit of the color bank and efficiently cleans residual color paint from each unit.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the following specification taken in conjunction with the enclosed drawings.